Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{9y}{6} - \dfrac{-7y}{6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{9y - (-7y)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{16y}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{8y}{3}$